


Hot Spanish Twinks

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds Joel's internet history and fluff ensues, Based off a prompt from xanzs.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Spanish Twinks

Joel flipped idly through Netflix as Ray sat across from him on the couch, curled up around Joel’s computer and working furiously. Ray had left his laptop at the office so he was using Joel’s to edit a short video. as Joel flicked through titles Ray let out a snort.

"Jesus Christ, how many times do you look at stocks in a day?"

"What?" Joel looked up from the TV.

"Seriously, your search history is like, completely boring." Joel felt his stomach plummet as he realized what Ray was doing.

"Don’t look at my history!" He tried to grab the laptop back from Ray who stretched out a foot to Joel’s face, effectively pressing him back from the computer. "That’s private!"

"Then you shouldn’t let me borrow your computer!" Ray almost cackled as Joel wrestled around his leg. "What’s this?" Ray grinned as he glanced up at Joel. "Cute date ideas?" Joel blushed, realizing Ray was getting close to- "Hot Spanish twinks? Jesus you even capitalized Spanish. You know Google doesn’t give a shit about grammar, right?"

Joel groaned, sinking back into the couch and hiding his bright red face.

"Seriously man? You realize as your boyfriend I’m totally willing to have sex with you like, whenever."

"You were working late." Joel mumbled into his hands. "I got bored."

Ray set the computer down on the coffee table, leaning against Joel as he pried his hands away. Joel looked up to see Ray smirking at him.

"Twink, though. Really? You don’t think I’d top?" If it was possible Joel would have turned even more red.

"You’d be a power bottom?" He almost whispered, voice failing him in his embarrassment. Ray shook his head, grin growing bigger.

"Nice try, but no."

"Well that’s going to be a problem." Joel cleared his throat, regaining his voice. "Really though, what are we going to do?" Ray snorted, then collapsed into giggles.

"I was totally not expecting this." He laughed at Joel’s distress. "You seem like such a bottom."

"I do?" Joel asked skeptically. "I’ve definitely never heard that before."

"And I’ve never been called a twink."

"Really? Never?" Ray shook his head, wrestling his face into a serious expression. They looked at each other for a good ten seconds before they both burst into laughter again.

"I don’t speak Spanish either." Ray snorted.

"Ah well, nobody’s perfect."

"Maybe we could… trade off? Like first I’ll top and then you?"

"Why do you get to be first?"

"Because I need to recover my manliness."

"Why?"

"You called me a twink!"

"I didn’t call you anything! I typed something into Google."

"Same thing. My manliness is damaged either way."

"Fine, you can go first." Joel grumbled as Ray did a victory fist pump. He reached for the computer, lifting it off the coffee table and opening a new spread sheet.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked curiously, leaning on Joel again to see the screen. "Oh my god, you  _dork._ " Joel grinned as he finished the document, showing it to Ray for approval. "A schedule? Really? Joel beamed as Ray rolled his eyes. "So we’ll be doing the do on a daily basis then?"

"What, you don’t think you could take it?"

"Challenge fucking accepted." Ray grinned as he tackled Joel onto the couch.


End file.
